


Be yourself

by Spinel2008_y



Series: Be yourself and nothing less [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, FTM, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Multi, Possible smut, Soft Iwazumi, Trans Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinel2008_y/pseuds/Spinel2008_y
Summary: A small story with a few parts possible smutjust really really fluffy.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Be yourself and nothing less [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763509
Kudos: 56





	Be yourself

It didn’t start out all fun and game for the volleyball player, it was quite the opposite to what his team saw, the cocky attitude and the cheesy grin when he was about to do his signature serve.  
Coming out to his teams was the easiest thing in the world in his mind but, telling his best friend he was a helpless romantic over him was something completely different.  
*  
Oikawa had a hard time coming to terms with himself and his body, when he was younger he thought he liked the frilly pink dresses.  
Playing with makeup, tea parties; Oikawa was fine and happy with all of it until the age of seven, something happened when he was looking at himself in the mirror the captain can still remember this day like the back of his hand.  
It was a nice winter day, just before Christmas the Girl couldn’t be happier.  
She was surrounded by her family who was all happy, her cousins were playing with her toys and makeup with her, Tachie was standing in front of the mirror in her room, it was one of those full-length ones everyone has for no reason other than to collect dust.  
Tachie was wearing a soft teal dress, it had a flowy skirt that started at the hip.  
Her long brown hair was in a nice kept french braid which had been done by her mother earlier that morning, looking into the mirror Tachie didn’t like it and didn't like the prissy princess look she had.  
But that was only the beginning of his struggle.  
*  
In middle school, he had hit puberty quite early on in grade five, which he didn’t like one bit,  
He didn’t say anything but loved men's clothing and wanted to get some but whenever he asked his mother she always said “now Tachie why would you want that? You would look so cute in this!”  
*  
The boy would always cringe at the thought of wearing a bra and dresses, leggings, skirts.  
It all made him feel like utter shit. The problem was, Tachie thought this was completely normal for girls her age to go through this, it was just not liking the change, all the attention they got from the guys.  
*  
The term Trans came up by his closest friend, Iwazumi Hamjie when they were talking about a lot of things, it hit Iwa hard when he saw his best friend break into tears talking about not feeling happy in their body and wanting nothing more to not be in their own body.  
This led to Iwazumi talking to his friend about looking into the term Trans, they spent the whole night and the next day just doing research finding out what the other was going through was clinical mental illness that can’t be treated with meds which worried the boys.  
Before finding out that most trans teenagers do something called binding, that same day Tachie had to figure out if they could even tell their parents about all of this.  
That’s why he hit this depressive state for about three months, his parents tried to ask him every day if something was bothering him.  
Tachie would just give a weak smile and shake her head “yeah just beat from school,” they would have a nervous look on their faces but simply nod going back to their previous activities.  
One night after two years of encouragement from Iwazumi and contemplating he decided it was time to tell them.  
He was a nervous wreck when it all went down, The night before he had actually gone out with Iwa to clear his mind; it didn’t help one bit, he was a helpless romantic and he knew it.  
Oikawa had liked the other for quite a while now, but the cocky boy didn’t know how to say it. Tooru had this thought going through his head that he didn’t like him like that, the way he would yell at him for being too cocky or when he got too bossy on the court. The worst was when he spent half of the night studying the team they would be playing the next day. 

Sitting down at the dinner table the boy sighed shakily unsure of the storm that was to come, waiting till they were done about half of the dinner the boy spoke up coyly, “I need to tell you guys something quite important,” Oikawa spoke up with a harsh gulp of rice.  
“So for about two years, I have been struggling with something quite hard to hide from you.” This only worried the parents more considering the boy hadn’t been acting like himself for a while.  
“Spit it out Tachie.” His father spit out growing more impatient by each ticking second,  
Wincing at the name he let out one last shaky sigh.  
“I-I’m Trans,” Tooru spoke quickly like he was pulling off a bandaid, closing his eyes tightly waiting for ...something, but nothing came but quite.  
Opening his eyes slowly, Looking at his parents who had thought it was gonna be “I’m Pregnant!” but it wasn’t which was quite shocking for them,  
Looking at each other for a moment they smiled warmly and looked back to their new son with as much as they could.  
“I um,” the boy squirmed under their stares, feeling a stinging sensation hit both his eyes and his  
chest at the same moment.

Crap the ace bandages,, the boy had completely forgot he was wearing it till just then, he knew  
Iwa would kill him for even considering Ace badges.

But overbinding was something he’d be killed for and he knew it well.  
Sniffling gently Oikawa gulped, “What is your name hun?” His mother asked him gently with a smile firmly on her lips,  
Letting a few tears slide down his cheeks he hastily cleared his throat,”T T tooru.” He said looking away.  
Hearing his mother get up from her chair and hugging the boy tightly while pressing kisses all around his face making him laugh,”Ma!” Tooru whined loudly trying to push her away with a smile on his.  
Looking over at the older man he gulped unsure of the emotion in his eyes, “welcome to the family Tooru Oikawa.” His father said as tears welled in his own eyes.  
Getting up the boy tackled his father in a hug, letting the tears roll down his cheeks as he looked at the two.  
He knew the next thing was talking to Hajime about a few things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my horrible writing I will be updating soon I promise!


End file.
